


Destroyer Of Stars [podfic]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, S3 spoilers, So Ryan becomes the destroyer of stars, So uh Ryan's probably OOC in this, This is sad folks, Time Travel, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: I have done it again.One year in every tenI manage it——Or: This Reality Isn't Better
Relationships: Akmazian/Ryan Dalias
Kudos: 2





	Destroyer Of Stars [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destroyer Of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155172) by [Angel_of_Brahma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/44ewttcfp7wj9vz/destroyer_of_stars.mp3/file) [3.4 MB] [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eixvst95gikhgxk/destroyer_of_stars.m4b/file) [6.8 MB]

You can either right click and save as a download or left click to play it in browser!

 **Length** : 3:29


End file.
